


the time has stopped

by wholockedpsycho7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clara, what are you doing in bed? It's already-" There was a pause. "Well, I can't tell the exact time, since my watch is missing!"</p><p>"Go away." She mumbled into her bed.</p><p>"No, Clara, this is important. Come on, up you get."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the time has stopped

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Clara's line about his 'favorite' watch.

"Where is it?" She heard a grumpy Scottish voice yell from who-knew-where. "Where the _hell_ is it? Clara!!"

She groaned and flipped onto her stomach, pulling her pillow over her head. She was _not_ in the mood this morning.

" _Clara!"_ His voice was closer. " _CLARA!"_

She groaned.

Not a minute later, her bedroom door was shoved open. "Clara, what are you doing in bed? It's already-" There was a pause. "Well, I can't tell the exact time, since my w _atch_ is _missing!"_

"Go away." She mumbled into her bed.

"No, Clara, this is important. Come on, up you get."

The warmth of her duvet disappeared and cold air met her bare legs. "Ugh." She groaned again.

Her pillow was yanked away.

She gave in and sat up, squinting at him. "What on earth possesed you to wake me up?"

"My watch, Clara!" The fully-dressed Doctor explained, pointing to his bare wrist. "My favorite watch. It's gone! Where is it?"

"Your watch?"

"Yes, my watch! Do you need your hearing checked?" He proceeded to move objects on top of her dresser around, picking up various objects and setting them down again.

"Doctor, you gave it away."

He whirled around. "I most certainly did _not!_ Why in my right mind would I give that watch away?"

She sighed. "Remember the dinosaur? You had just regenerated? And we went to London, and you traded your watch for a coat."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I think I'd remember that." He huffed, continuing to look around her jewelry.

"It was three days ago."

"Well I know _that,_ Clara! What I don't remember is giving my watch away!"

"Why'd you even ask me if you won't believe what I tell you, hm? Just go away and let me sleep!" She leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed her blanket from off the floor.

A moment later, it was yanked off again.

"Where in London?"

\---------------------

"Are you sure it was this alley, Doctor?" Clara asked, stepping over some garbage.

"Yes! See- here!" He trotted over a couple steps. "This mirror here. I looked in it. So where's the girl?"

"I thought you said it was a man." She replied, covering her nose.

"Not much of a difference, is there? I don't remember."

Clara was caught between being insulted and feeling bad for the man. It _was,_ after all, his favorite watch. He wore the thing all the time.

A rustle a little while away caught her attention. She turned toward it, and sure enough, there was a man with a grey beard rustling in the trash. "Doctor." She grabbed his elbow, getting his attention. "Is that the man?"

He squinted at the stranger for a moment. "I don't know. Let's go ask."

They walked up to him. He looked up at their approach, eyeing them warily. Clara was about to politely ask if he was the man who'd traded for it, when the Doctor grasped him by his collar and pushed him up against the wall with surprising strength.

"Doctor!"

"Did you steal my watch?" The Doctor growled, ignoring Clara's protests.

"Wha'? No! I ain't stole nobody's watch!"

"Where is it?" The Doctor said, lifting the man up.

"Doctor, stop!"

"We had a fair trade, we did!" The man cried, "I gave you my coat! My good coat!"

" _Where is it?"_ He asked again, more venom lacing his voice.

"I sold it! There was a woman-with curly hair, dressed real nice, bought it from me! I swear!"

"Let him go, Doctor!" Clara tugged at his arm again.

He promptly let go of the man, turning on his heel and walking away.

\------

After Clara caught up with him-she had stayed to make sure the man was okay- she hit him.

"Ow!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Hitting a man like that." He rubbed his shoulder to prove his point.

"That poor man. You didn't have to be so rude!"

"Got what I needed, though." He said.

Clara snorted. "Yeah, a woman bought it. Really specific. Let's ask 50% of the London population if they bought a watch from a homeless man."

"Not a woman."

"What?"

"Not a woman. A _curly- haired_ woman." He looked a little too happy.

"And your point is...?" She questioned. _"_

 _"That,"_ he pointed to a blond, curly headed woman sitting on a bench-hair that Clara could immediately identify- "is my point."

\-----------

"Look what the cat drug in." River said, turning the page on the newspaper as he sat down. "My silver Scottish cat."

Clara harrumphed, giggling, and the Doctor scowled. "A _cat?"_

"What can I say, sweetie?" She glanced him over, a smile playing at the edge of her lips. "You look quite nice in a catsuit."

"A _catsuit?"_ Clara asked, mind going between humor and disgust.

"No!" The Doctor protested. "I've never worn a catsuit."

River put the paper down. "Spoillers." She replied cheekily, running her watch-clad hand over his face.

"You little _minx-"_

"Says the man who gave away his anniversary present."

Clara watched as the Doctor's wife fixed him with that look only a married woman could do, and watched as the Scottish grump guiltily melted under her gaze.

"I'm sorry, honey." He said.

"You better be."

"I'd just regenerated- in my defense, I didn't remember Clara either." He bit his lip, fixing River with a puppy look Clara didn't even think was _possible_ in this regeneration.

And his wife melted-possibly faster than he had.

"You're lucky I love you," She mumbled as she unfastened the watch and wound it around his wrist. "otherwise I'd be really ticked off. At least you remembered it, I suppose."

"Don't I know it. Make it up to you?"

Clara wasn't sure what to do with this information. She knew his wife changed his moods in his other regeneration, but _this-_ how was this even possible?

"We could go to Flayasia," The Doctor continued, "get those mind-linked massages. Get a room on the toop floor."

"Might have to drop the little one off." River agreed, pecking him on the lips.

"Mhm. Vastra and Jenny could watch her."

"The _little one?"_

_\-----------------_

"This is ridiculous." Clara said, groaning. "I'm not a child!"

"No, Clara, you're not." Jenny said, stroking her hair.

"If it makes you feel any better," Vastra piped up, "they did the same with her parents."

"Her parents?"

Jenny shrugged. "They had a honeymoon to go on. Couldn't very well bring them."

"This isn't a honeymoon!" Clara said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, it's their anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated :)


End file.
